Le choix de la vengeance
by Lilpupa
Summary: Draco, menacé de mort par des chasseurs de mages noirs se réfugie au Terrier. Entre la sollicitude exaspérante d'Hermione, les critiques acerbes de Ginny quise refuse à le plaindre et le désir de vengeance de George, comment va-t-il s'en tirer ?
1. I Le Calme ou la tempête ?

I. Le calme ou la tempête ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les volets et lui chatouillait le visage. Il referma les paupières pour sentir la chaleur du rayon lui réchauffer les joues. Il resta ainsi un instant, savourant la quiétude du moment présent. Puis il sursauta : Les horcruxes !

Cela faisait pourtant deux semaines. Deux semaines que la guerre était terminée, deux semaines que Voldemort avait été détruit. Définitivement anéanti. Deux semaines que tout était fini. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Avec le temps, oui, il arriverait à assimiler l'idée qu'il n'avait plus de raison de sentir ce poids sur ses épaules, mais il se réveillait encore chaque matin en oubliant le chemin parcouru la veille, en oubliant qu'il avait vaincu, en oubliant que tout était absolument, définitivement et irrévocablement terminé. Il se réveillait et se redressait violement, la vague d'angoisse permanente qui ne le quittait plus depuis des années le submergeant, et voyait devant lui la dure tâche que lui avait laissé Dumbledore.  
Mais il avait vaincu. Il se répéta cette phrase une fois, deux fois, puis encore et encore. Il n'était plus question d'horcruxes, de Tom Riddle, ni même de cicatrice : la douleur s'était tue à la mort du mage noir, et Harry avait le sentiment qu'elle ne réapparaitrait jamais.  
Il regarda le plafond. Il était au Terrier, depuis deux semaines. Mme Weasley avait insisté pour qu'il ne reste pas seul. Il comptait cependant rentrer à Godric's Hollow, dans la maison de ses parents, avant la fin du mois de juillet. Avec Ginny. L'idée d'en être séparé lui faisait bien plus de mal que quoi ce soit d'autre, ces temps-ci. Peut-être était-ce là la vraie preuve que tout était terminé. Ses préoccupations étaient celles de tout le monde à présent. La douleur d'être séparé de sa petite amie, la douceur du soleil sur sa peau, et présentement l'écharde qu'il venait de s'enfoncer dans l'orteil en posant son pied au sol.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! »  
Harry sauta sur son pied vacant en tenant l'autre dans sa main. Il essaya d'extraire le petit bout de bois mais perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba par terre.  
« Harry ! »  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny, les cheveux flamboyants et l'air inquiet.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu –  
-Mon pied ! Une écharde dans…»  
Il agita le pied dans la direction de Ginny. Elle soupira, avant d'éclater de rire.  
« Imbécile ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »  
Elle s'agenouilla et patiemment lui retira l'écharde du pied. Puis l'embrassa.  
Ils descendirent main dans la main à la cuisine. Mme Weasley s'affairait à préparer des muffins en suivant la recette sur un livre qui lui dictait chaque ingrédient.  
« _250 grammes de farine… Non, pas autant, pas autant, il faut couler moins fort !_ »  
La vaisselle se lavait toute seule, et une éponge malicieuse s'amusait à remplir la pièce de bulles multicolores. Pattenrond essayait de les attraper, et crachait quand l'une d'elles venait éclater sur son museau. Un bouquet de Pétunias Chantant entonnait une chanson paillarde, et Ron assis à table reprenait le refrain en chœur. Une vague de quiétude envahit la poitrine de Harry. Le bonheur était là, paisible mais saisissant, dans chaque détail de cette cuisine. Le seul objet qui parvenait à obscurcir son cœur était l'horloge des Weasley. Chaque aguille indiquait la position des membres de la famille. Mr Weasley était _au travail_, Percy _à l'étranger_, Ron _en train de faire l'imbécile_. Ainsi, chacun dans la cuisine pouvait s'assurer de la sûreté de chaque autre membre, et aucune des aiguilles n'avaient pointé _en danger de mort_ depuis deux semaines. Mais il en manquait une, une seule, et son absence résonnait dans toute la pièce. L'aiguille de Fred était tombée à sa mort, et les Weasley l'avaient retrouvé brisée au sol à leur retour au Terrier. Elle avait été enterrée à ses côtés. Chaque regard sur l'horloge apportait la certitude de la sécurité de chaque Weasley et celle de la mort de Fred.  
Si la douleur de la mort était particulièrement éprouvante pour George, il n'en laissait rien paraitre, et avait déjà repris son commerce de Farces et Attrapes avec la virulence d'un homme qui doit s'occuper pour ne pas penser.

La voix de Mme Weasley arracha Harry à ses pensées. Il détourna son regard de l'horloge.  
« Harry mon chéri, ça va ?  
-Oui, oui, désolé, je pensais… Vous me disiez quelque chose ?  
-Je te demandais si tu voulais attendre que les muffins soient cuits pour ton petit-déjeuner, ou si tu préférais des toasts ? »  
Harry sourit.  
« Je crois que je vais attendre les muffins. »  
« Très bonne idée ! lança Ron. Je vais aussi les attendre !  
-Tu as _déjà_ pris ton petit-déjeuner ! s'exclama Ginny.  
-Et alors ? J'ai encore faim.  
-Mais dites-moi que ce n'est pas mon frère ! »  
Harry éclata de rire.

Ron et Harry était en train de jeter des mauvais sorts aux gnomes du jardin lorsque Mr Weasley rentra du travail, au crépuscule. Un gnome affublé de verrues clignotantes – une trouvaille particulièrement intéressante de Ron qui comptait s'en resservir à Noël- fonça dans ses jambes et manqua de le faire tomber.  
« RON ! Ne laisse pas courir les gnomes partout, ou ta mère va t'en dire des nouvelles !  
Ron grommela.  
« A qui dois-je dire nouvelles, Arthur ? demanda Mme Weasley, en sortant de la maison.  
- A pers-  
-RON ! Je t'avais demandé de dégnomer le jardin !  
-Mais maman !  
-Pas de mais ! Tu t'occupes de ça tout de suite ! Tu ne rentres pas dîner tant que je vois encore un seul, je dis bien un seul, gnome dans mon jardin !  
-Mais maman ! J'ai dix-huit ans ! Je suis plus à l'école depuis un an ! Tu peux plus me traiter comme un gamin !  
-Tu es encore dans ma maison, et tant que tu es dans ma maison, tu fais ce que je te dis ! Viens dîner, Arthur. Harry, tu peux venir dîner aussi, même s'il serait préférable que tu aides Ron.  
-Je vais rester avec lui. On se dépêche, Mme Weasley. »  
Ron grommela encore une fois.  
« Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Ça tombe jamais sur toi. C'est vrai ça, elle t'engueule jamais ! » Ron se retourna vers la maison. « Maman ! Engueule Harry pour une fois ! »  
« Hé ! » Harry jeta un gnome sur Ron. « Ton père rentre tard, tu ne trouves pas ? Il est déjà neuf heures.  
-Ouais. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe encore. Enfin, je veux dire, je sais pas ce qu'il peut encore se passer. C'est vrai, Il est mort, non ?  
-Cette fois, oui, dit férocement Harry.  
-Alors il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes, non ? A part les théières mordeuses et les toilettes régurgitantes …  
-J'imagine… j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir des choses à régler, à réorganiser. Azkaban, par exemple. Ils ne peuvent plus utiliser les Détraqueurs, ou alors ils n'ont vraiment rien compris.  
-T'as raison. Viens, on rentre », dit Ron en expédiant par un sort le dernier gnome au dessus de la barrière.

Mr Weasley avait le front plissé, et Mme Weasley battait nerveusement des œufs en omelette.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Papa ? » demanda Ron en s'asseyant. Il prit deux pommes de terre brûlantes avant d'écouter son père.  
« Des nouvelles complications.  
-Ça a un rapport avec Voldemort, dit Harry.  
-Plus ou moins. Plutôt avec ses fidèles.  
-A'ec ches manchemorts ? Achkaban ? »  
Mme Weasley se retourna brusquement. « Ron, ne parle pas le bouche pleine ! »  
« Mais maman !  
-Ecoute ton père plutôt ! »  
Mr Weasley déplaça sa chaise vers eux, et les regarda dans les yeux, l'un après l'autre.  
« Harry, Ron, vous lisez les journaux ces temps-ci ? »  
Ils secouèrent la tête.  
«On prend des vacances avec l'actualité, répondit Ron.  
-Oui, c'est mérité. Mais si vous lisiez la Gazette, vous remarqueriez qu'il se passe de drôles de choses…  
-Ça va nous changer, dit Ron. Son père lui sourit.  
-Il ne s'agit de rien qui vous concerne directement, mais c'est inquiétant. Un étrange phénomène, étrange mais logique, suite aux évènements… Vous savez que lors de la bataille, à Poudlard, des Mangemorts ont été capturés.  
-Ou tués.  
-Ou tués. Mais certains ont réussi à s'échapper. »  
Harry ferma les yeux. Il se sentit bouillonner de rage.  
« Cependant, une milice qui se fait appeler M.E.M.S., la Milice d'Epuration du Monde Sorcier, regroupant des sorciers dans tout le pays, a rattrapé la plupart des fuyants.  
-Bien, très bien, lança Harry. Où est le problème ?  
-Cette Milice d'Epuration ne s'est pas contentée d'attraper les Mangemorts. Elle les a également tué. »  
Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir véritablement de compassion pour des Mangemorts, mais tuer un tueur n'allait-il pas contre le sens ?  
« La milice ne peut-elle pas… Tout simplement… Tout simplement livrer les Mangemorts à la justice ?  
-C'est ce qu'elle devrait faire. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. Nous retrouvons chaque jour des gens assassinés, à côté d'une phrase, un message, toujours le même. _Justice pour nos morts !_ Voilà ce qu'ils clament.  
-On ne peut pas tout à fait leur donner tort… dit Ron.  
-On peut évidemment les comprendre.  
-Vous avez dit « des gens », dit Harry. Il ne s'agit pas que de Mangemorts ?  
-Non, et là tu approches le point peut-être le plus inquiétant de la situation. La Milice pourchasse également quiconque elle soupçonne d'avoir contribué d'une manière ou d'une autre au retour du Vous-Savez-Qui. Un de mes collègues éloignés est d'ailleurs inquiété par cette Milice.  
-Est-ce qu'il a … ?  
-Oh non, je ne crois pas, je pense qu'il a juste agi comme n'importe quel homme qui a peur, mais cela ne vous regarde pas, ni moi non plus d'ailleurs.  
-Cet homme est protégé par le Ministère, je suppose ?  
-Absolument. Mais le Ministère n'est pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'engager des Aurors pour protéger d'autres personnes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
-Pas tout à fait, dit Harry. Qui ?  
-Les Malfoys. »  
Ron grogna bruyamment.  
« Et oui, Ron. Ils sont également mis à rude épreuve par la Milice.  
-Normal ! Ils ont été du côté du Tu-sais-qui pendant des années ! Draco a essayé de tuer Dumbledore, il porte la marque ! Son père n'a jamais cessé d'être un Mangemort ! Pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore en prison ceux-là ?  
-Le ministère a accepté leur repentir. »  
Ron roula des yeux.  
« Non mais je rêve, ces crétins du ministère se sont fait avoir encore une fois... A croire qu'ils font exprès !  
- Ron, je pense sincèrement que les Malfoys ne sont plus une menace.  
-Sûr, ils ont trop peur ! Personnellement, je me fiche que cette Milice leur tombe dessus, si ça peut nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de ces vipères !  
-Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, et moi non plus. Mais on ne peut pas laisser tuer des gens.  
-C'est pourtant ce que le Ministère fait à propos des Malfoys, s'il ne les protège pas… murmura Harry. Hé, moi non plus je ne les aime pas ! ajouta-t-il alors que Ron le foudroyait du regard.  
-Le Ministère ne veut plus à avoir rien à faire avec la famille Malfoy. De plus, les membres de la Milice sont insaisissables. Impossible de savoir qui ils sont. Les leaders sont sûrement haut placé, si j'en crois les renseignements dont ils semblent disposer… Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aimerais pas être à la place des gens qui figurent sur leur liste d'exécution à l'heure qu'il est.  
-Moi non plus… » murmura Harry.


	2. II Flammes au Manoir

II. Flammes au Manoir

Draco, installé sur un fauteuil de son salon, lisait le journal. Sa mère dessinait distraitement à ses côtés, en ne cessant de s'entortiller les cheveux nerveusement.  
« Ils ont attrapé Mulciber.  
-Quoi ?  
-La Milice. Tu sais, il avait réussi à s'échapper après… après Poudlard. Ils l'ont attrapé et ils l'ont tué. Le chef de cette milice est apparemment un fou furieux. »  
Narcissa baissa les yeux sur son dessin. Sa main trembla et le crayon traça une arabesque sur le papier.  
« Que fais ton père… »  
La porte de l'extérieur claqua alors. Lucius Malfoy entra dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, les traits tirés. Il fit « non » de la main quand sa femme ouvrit la bouche, et alla tomber dans un fauteuil, sa tête basculée en arrière, les yeux clos. Draco regarda son père, le journal encore ouvert sur ses genoux. Il sortait chaque jour, sa présence étant obligatoire au Ministère. Ce n'était pas son travail qui importait en réalité aux yeux du Ministre, Lucius avait d'ailleurs été relégué aux plus basses tâches, mais plutôt le fait que tant qu'il passait ses dix heures par jour au Ministère, les Aurors pouvaient garder un œil sur lui. Draco voyait son père rentrer chaque jour l'air un peu plus épuisé et la mine un peu plus défaite et cette situation le perturbait à tel point qu'il en avait la nausée. L'image brillante de son père s'effritait petit à petit, et celui qu'il avait idéalisé et adulé toute sa vie était devenu un homme fatigué, rétréci, usé jusqu'à la corde par les destitutions et les défaites. D'homme incontournable, Lucius Malfoy était devenu un paria, même pas haï, juste méprisé. Draco reprit son journal pour éviter la vision de son père avachi sur le fauteuil.  
« _La Milice d'Epuration du Monde Sorcier a fait savoir après le meurtre du Mangemort reconnu Mulciber qu'elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Une lettre signée « M.E.M.S » a apparemment été envoyée au Ministre de la Magie en personne, Kingsley Shacklebolt, contenant la liste des futures victimes de cette Milice qui se bat pour l'éradication de toute forme de magie noire sur le territoire anglais, par le meurtre pur et simple. Parmi les inquiétés se trouvent notamment Ludovic Verpey, accusé de collaboration avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ainsi que la famille Malfoy, qui a récemment été graciée par la Cour de Justice Magique.  
Auparavant jugée peu sérieuse, la M.E.M.S est maintenant considérée comme une organisation dangereuse, et bénéficie de toute l'attention du Ministère. L'idée d'une possible arrestation des membres de cette Milice pour meurtre et menace de mort est cependant encore fragile, pour cause d'une présence assez influente de sympathisants de la Milice au sein même du Ministère. Ainsi, Mrs Edgecombe, du Service du Réseau des Cheminées, Département des Transports Magiques, déclare :  
« Les membres de la Milice d'Epuration ont perdu des amis, de la famille par la faute de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est pour eux qu'ils se battent, afin que ceux qui ont contribué à l'ascension et au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom soient hors d'état de nuire. C'est le seul moyen. Il n'y aucun mal à faire la justice, surtout lorsque personne d'autre ne parait prêt à vouloir le faire ! »  
Justice ou vengeance ? Il semble bien qu'un nouveau courant de terreur flotte sur le pays, mais cette fois-ci sur ceux là même qui l'avaient autrefois institué. »_

Draco referma le journal, fébrile. Son père le fixait intensément. Il se leva et lui arracha brusquement le journal des mains. Debout face à Draco et Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy parcourut l'article, et les lignes qu'il avalait rapidement semblaient avoir du mal à passer. Puis il déglutit, et lâcha le journal, tandis que sa femme fut secouée d'un long frisson.  
« Papa, papa… » bredouilla Draco, et le ton de sa voix sonna comme un appel à l'aide. Lucius resta interdit. Il eut un long moment de silence où l'affolement envahit la pièce. Soudain, Narcissa se leva. Lucius et Draco tournèrent alors la tête vers elle, abasourdis.  
« Allons dîner. »  
Le père et le fils, encore assommés par la terreur, mirent un certain temps à bouger, puis la suivirent enfin vers la salle à manger. Pendant le repas, Draco considéra sa mère d'un œil nouveau. C'était finalement elle qui se révélait la plus courageuse des trois, qui arrivait à se servir de l'angoisse comme d'un moyen de rebondir, tandis que lui et son père se trouvaient pétrifiés. Ils mangeaient sans un mot, et les bruits des couverts s'entrechoquant sonnaient aux oreilles de Draco comme le glas de sa mort à venir. Il se demanda combien de temps il leur restait avant que la Milice ne se décide à forcer les protections du Manoir. Peut-être avait-elle déjà essayé, peut-être était-elle déjà là, aux portes de la demeure, prête à venir les assassiner tous les trois. Depuis qu'il était un Mangemort, il avait acquis une autre notion de la mort, bien plus réelle, bien plus vivace. Draco craignait la mort plus que tout.  
Il faisait bouger la nourriture dans son assiette, quand soudain il crut discerner un bruit au dehors. Il se figea. Ce n'était peut-être que le vent. Il réamorça un geste envers son assiette mais n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à ce bruit de souffle dans les arbres. Il respira lentement. Le murmure de la brise s'intensifia. La lèvre de Draco se mit à trembler. Le bruit se rapprochait, il en était sûr maintenant. Il n'osa plus bouger. Le murmure se mua en hurlements lointains. Puis en glapissements, proches, si proches qu'on pouvait discerner la férocité dans les cris. Les trois Malfoy se regardaient, immobiles. Draco sentit un froid glacial glisser sur lui. Il était déjà mort.  
Un bruit sourd les fit tous sursauter. Le portail avait du être arraché. Des flammes dansaient devant les fenêtres. Ils avaient mis le feu aux arbres du domaine. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte d'entrée céda que les Malfoy se levèrent. Narcissa sortit sa baguette, Draco et son père l'imitèrent.  
« Draco, sors par derrière ! cria sa mère.  
-Mais…  
-FAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT ! »  
Le rugissement de son père l'effraya encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il courut sans se retourner, tandis que ses parents entonnaient des incantations. Il défonça chaque porte à coup de sortilèges, son cœur manquant de se décrocher de sa poitrine. Sa maison lui apparut pour la première fois comme un obstacle, un labyrinthe dont il n'arriverait plus à sortir. Il entendit quelqu'un hurler « _INCENDIO_ » lorsqu'il parvint à franchir la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Il se retourna au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, et vit des flammes s'élever du Manoir. L'horreur transcenda son cœur et il tomba au sol. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, nulle part où il serait en sécurité, nulle part, nulle part…  
Draco se releva soudain. Il y avait un endroit. Un endroit où ils n'iraient pas le chercher. Un endroit où il pourrait transplaner. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? La panique lui avait fait oublier qu'il était capable de transplaner. Est-ce que ses parents y avaient pensé ?  
La porte de derrière se fracassa. Il ne réfléchit pas plus, se concentra, et tourna sur lui-même. Il se sentit suffoquer quand son corps se compressa comme dans un tuyau, ferma les yeux, et pria.

Draco s'effondra sur le sol, devant une maison. Il avait encore l'image en tête de son manoir en feu, de la porte volant en éclat, de silhouettes sombres, et d'une flamme parmi ces silhouettes, une des silhouettes avait le crâne enflammé, prenait feu… Il s'évanouit.


	3. III Nouveau venu au Terrier

III. Nouveau venu au Terrier

« Au nom de Merlin ! »  
Le rugissement de Ron résonna dans tout le Terrier. Harry s'immobilisa et lâcha le chiffon qu'il tenait à la main. Ce matin, Hermione devait arriver de chez ces parents, et Mr et Mme Weasley était partis la chercher à la gare tandis que Ron, Harry, Ginny et George étaient chargés de nettoyer la maison de fond en comble. Harry hésita encore un instant, puis se précipita dans l'escalier et dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Il croisa George qui descendait également en courant, l'air inquiet.  
« Ron ? Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où es-tu ?  
-Devant l'entrée ! Nom d'une gargouille, venez voir ! »  
Ron se tenait face à la porte, et fixait avec un visage ébahi mais dégoûté quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas voir.  
« Non mais regardez qui dort sur notre paillasson ! Regardez ! dit-il à George et Harry en s'écartant.  
Harry baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion due à un maléfice quelconque. Draco Malfoy était allongé devant la porte, la tête dans la poussière, inanimé.  
« C'est une blague ? lança Harry en jetant un œil à l'extérieur.  
-C'est ce que j'ai cru d'abord, mais apparemment pas. C'est bien notre fouine préférée. Ah, c'est vraiment dégoûtant, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? dit Ron en le remuant sans ménagement de son pied. Il semblait écœuré de ce qu'il voyait. Même George fixait la scène avec une animosité féroce dans le regard, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que Malfoy avait l'air vraiment pitoyable. Ses cheveux d'ordinaires blonds, presque blancs, étaient recouverts de terre, ses vêtements déchirés par endroit comme s'il était tombé et sa tête reposait face contre terre.  
« On devrait peut-être lui enlever le nez du sol, suggéra Harry.  
-Attend, je veux me délecter du moment présent, répondit Ron avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il donna un coup de pied un peu plus fort dans les côtes de Malfoy. «Il bouge vraiment pas. Tu crois qu'il est mort ? »  
Harry haussait les épaules quand soudain une tornade rousse les bouscula tous les trois.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Ron a crié ? Qu'est-ce que- oh ! »  
Ginny s'arrêta net en apercevant le corps allongé.  
« Ne lui mets pas de coups de pied, imbécile ! dit-elle en repoussant son frère.  
-Mais c'est Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-il tandis que Ginny s'agenouillait et secouait doucement Draco. Elle ne répondit pas. « Il est peut-être mort ? poursuivit Ron avec espoir.  
-Il est _inconscient_, dit Ginny.  
-Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir le – hé ! _Ne lui mets pas de claque !_ Pourquoi elle a le droit de frapper et à moi elle me l'interdit ? Hein, pourquoi ? dit Ron à Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
Soudain, Malfoy ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air un peu hagard, et regardait Ginny, sans vraiment la voir. Elle le prit par les épaules, le secoua avec véhémence. Il toussa, puis ses yeux firent le point. Quand il vit que Ginny Weasley le tenait par les épaules, il recula violemment. Du mépris passa dans le regard l'un de l'autre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » lancèrent-ils simultanément.  
Ginny éclata d'un rire froid.  
« C'est _toi_ qui est sur _mon_ palier, Malfoy.  
-Moi qui suis sur – quoi ? »  
Malfoy regarda autour de lui, et parut soudain prendre conscience d'où il était. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et sa lèvre inférieure se mit alors à trembler comme celle d'un enfant.  
« Le manoir… il a pris feu, le feu… La milice est entrée et… alors j'ai couru, je me suis enfui…»  
Tous le regardaient et comprirent. C'était la deuxième fois que Harry voyait Malfoy bouleversé à ce point. La première, c'était un an auparavant, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.  
« Malfoy, _quand_ cela s'est-il passé ? demanda lentement Ginny.  
- Je sais pas. Je sais pas, répondit Malfoy en secouant la tête, les yeux toujours écarquillés d'horreur.  
-Hier ?  
-Je sais pas… »  
Il baissa la tête.  
«Je les ai laissé… je les ai laissé ! cria-t-il avec colère en se relevant. Tous sursautèrent et Ginny fit un pas en arrière. Malfoy se laissa retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il se prit le visage entre les mains, se recroquevilla.  
Ginny se tourna vers Ron, qui se tourna vers Harry, qui se tourna vers George. Chacun, même Ron, avait l'air attristé. George, plus que cela, semblait retourné, sur le point de vomir. Ginny fut la première à se ressaisir.  
«Bon. Tu peux te lever ? »  
Malfoy hocha la tête et se mit sur jambes. Ginny le poussa délicatement à l'intérieur du Terrier, Ron, George et Harry s'écartant sur son passage. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine, l'assit sur une chaise. Harry sentit le besoin de faire quelque chose, et agita sa baguette pour lui couler un verre d'eau. Ron le considéra, surpris, et Harry écarta les bras, façon « oui, je sais mais bon… ». Tous observèrent Malfoy comme s'ils s'attendaient à le voir jeter son verre et lancer d'un ton méprisant : « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » mais il n'en fit rien et but docilement.  
Des bruits de voix parvinrent de l'extérieur.  
« Ron, Harry, je suis là ! Vous avez vu le journal ? Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé aux – »  
Hermione entra dans la pièce et s'immobilisa net.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-elle en parcourant la pièce. Son regard tomba sur Malfoy, l'air hébété et le verre vide à la main.  
« Mon dieu. Je suis désolée. »  
Harry songea qu'il devait s'agir d'un bien drôle spectacle que celui des trois Weasley et de lui-même, veillant avec sollicitude leur pire ennemi. Derrière Hermione arriva Mr Weasley, suivi de sa femme. Ils restèrent un instant interdit, hésitant entre plusieurs attitudes. L'instinct maternel de Mrs Weasley l'emporta.  
« Mon pauvre chéri », murmura-t-elle en se précipitant vers Draco. Le fait qu'il n'eut aucune réaction à ce moment fut probablement le signe le plus criant de sa détresse.

Draco avait été assommé avec un puissant somnifère et expédié dans le lit de Charlie, non sans une réflexion outrée de Ron sur l'éventuelle contamination de la chambre de son frère par « cette gangrène malfoyenne ». Les Weasley et Harry étaient maintenant réunis dans la cuisine pour se ressaisir et discuter de la suite des évènements. Pour l'instant, seuls Mr et Mrs Weasley parlaient. A voix basse, ils paraissaient délibérer entre eux. Hermione semblait touchée par la situation, Ginny et George conservaient un silence buté. Harry ne savait trop que penser. Il lut l'article de la Gazette qu'Hermione avait rapporté, intitulé « _Incendie au Manoir Malfoy_ ». A la phrase « _Les corps des époux Malfoy ont été retrouvés parmi les éléments carbonisés_ », il vint à l'esprit d'Harry que Draco et lui se trouvaient maintenant dans une situation semblable : ils étaient tous deux orphelins. Sauf qu'Harry avait appris à grandir avec, et n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Draco devrait faire avec ses souvenirs. La suite de l'article précisait que « _le corps de Draco Malfoy, fils du couple Malfoy et âgé de dix-huit ans, n'a pas encore été retrouvé. L'hypothèse selon laquelle le jeune homme aurait pu échapper à ses agresseurs n'est pas à écarter._ » Mr Weasley toussota alors pour prendre la parole, et Harry posa le journal.  
« Molly et moi avons discuté de ce qui vient de se produire, ainsi que des évènements qui s'y réfèrent et troublent le monde sorcier depuis la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous avons pris une décision. Draco va rester ici. Compte-tenu de-  
-QUOI ? rugirent Ron et George simultanément.  
-Compte-tenu de la menace que représente la Milice, nous n'avons pas le choix. Draco _doit _rester ici.  
-Bien sûr que nous avons le choix, s'exclama Ron. Il a sûrement de la famille, il peut aller chez ses oncles ou tantes, ou même les amis de ses parents, ou n'importe qui d'autre !  
-Idiot, il t'arrive de réfléchir avant de parler ? répondit Ginny. La Milice poursuit tous les mages noirs ! Tu sais très bien qui sont les amis des Malfoys, ils vont forcément se faire avoir un jour ou l'autre. Et je ne connais pas _toute_ sa famille, mais je crois que je peux facilement l'imaginer !  
-En fait, le seul endroit où la Milice n'ira pas chercher Malfoy, c'est ici, dit Hermione. Ils n'iraient pas chercher un Mangemort sous le toit de l'Ordre du Phénix, sous le toit d'Harry Potter.  
-Il semblerait effectivement que le jeune Malfoy savait parfaitement où il serait en sécurité, acquiesça Mr Weasley.  
-Alors il doit rester ici », dit Harry. George et Ron se tournèrent vers lui, choqués. « Du moins… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le moyen de le protéger, des Aurors ou je ne sais pas… »  
Harry se dit qu'il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin. Après tout, même si Hermione avait parlé du Terrier en tant que « toit d'Harry Potter » et qu'il passait chaque vacance scolaire entre ces murs, il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler de _sa_ maison, il n'avait légitimement aucun droit à prendre des décisions la concernant. Il jeta un regard timide à Mr et Mme Weasley. Mais heureusement, ils ne relevèrent pas, et Mr Weasley lui sourit même.  
« Je crois aussi qu'il s'agit de la plus sage décision à prendre. Dès demain, je vais essayer d'en savoir un peu plus au Ministère. Discrètement, bien sûr, on ne sait plus trop quelle mauvaise oreille peut traîner au Ministère ces temps-ci. »  
Ces temps-ci comme depuis que je connais l'existence du Ministère, songea Harry. Mme Weasley, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas encore prononcé un mot, ouvrit la bouche.  
« Est-ce que… est-ce que le pauvre chéri sait que ses parents sont décédés ? demanda-t-elle en évitant le regard de Harry. Il était toujours un peu agacé et reconnaissant de la sollicitude qu'elle montrait à son égard.  
Ron, George et Ginny grimacèrent au son du « pauvre chéri ».  
« Je suppose que oui, commença Ron. Il était là-bas, non ?  
-Il a l'air tellement choqué… murmura Hermione.  
-Je pense qu'il le sait, dit Harry en se rappelant la colère de Malfoy lorsqu'il criait « je les ai laissé ! ». Mais je crois que… je crois qu'il faudra… lui dire. Je crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire que quelqu'un lui dise. »  
Tous se tournèrent alors vers lui.  
« Quoi ? Non, non ! Non pas moi, je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas capable de…  
-Ce n'est certainement pas à Harry d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, coupa Mrs Weasley. Arthur et moi nous en chargeront. Et maintenant, il est temps de manger un morceau avant d'aller au lit. _Pas de discussion !_ ajouta-t-elle lorsque Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Et pas un mot, vous m'entendez, pas un mot sur la présence de ce garçon ici, c'est bien compris ? »  
A la fin du bref dîner, Ron, Harry et Hermione montèrent les valises de celle-ci à l'étage.  
« Non mais vraiment ! A qui veut-elle que j'annonce que j'héberge Malfoy sous mon toit ? Personne ne me croirait ! lança Ron à Harry qui éclata de rire.  
-Ron ! Ce n'est que provisoire, il faudra qu'on fasse avec. Et puis, il vient de perdre ses parents ! dit Hermione sur un ton réprobateur.  
-Heureusement que c'est provisoire… Et le fait d'être une immondice n'a rien à voir avec la perte de parents – excuse-moi Harry tu n'étais pas visé, répondit Ron et Harry rit une nouvelle fois. La mort de Voldemort lui avait permis de faire véritablement le deuil de ses parents, et le fait de pouvoir en parler avec ironie et rires lui faisait un bien fou.  
« Et puis, qui sait si Malfoy ne va se montrer encore plus abominable maintenant qu'il a une bonne raison de l'être ? poursuivit Ron.  
-Je crois que nous devrions essayer d'être ami Malfoy, non, peut-être pas, d'accord Ron, mais de nous montrer, disons, courtois et compréhensif avec lui, dit Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa chambre. Bonne nuit les garçons. »  
« Très bien, très bien ! lança Ron une fois qu'elle eut fermé sa porte. Je lui dirai merci s'il me passe le sel. »


	4. IV Suave souffrance

IV. Suave souffrance

Draco passa une semaine alité. Il se perdait dans des songes cauchemardesques, englouti par les mêmes sons, les mêmes images qui lui revenaient sans cesse. Le murmure du vent se muait à l'infini en hurlements hostiles et les flammes lui dévoraient l'esprit comme une mauvaise fièvre. La boucle se bouclait une fois que la personne aux cheveux en feu se dressait face à lui, menaçante et indéfectible. Ensuite, Draco replongeait dans le brouillard angoissant de ce cauchemar qui n'en finissait plus. De temps à autre, il ouvrait les yeux et regardait, regardait vraiment autour de lui. Mais même s'il savait _où_ il était, son délire l'empêchait d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente, et il se contentait de voir défiler jour après jour, entre deux visions terrifiantes, un membre ou l'autre de la famille Weasley, que son esprit reconnaissait à la chevelure rousse et au plateau entre les mains. Ils attendaient, partaient, et quand ils revenaient, Draco avait mangé. Quelque chose de profondément ancré en lui, son éducation peut-être, l'empêchait de se laisser nourrir et assister, et le forçait à plonger sa cuillère dans son assiette, sans toutefois forcément prendre conscience du contenu. Une fois, ce furent des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts qui vinrent le voir, et il se sentit à la fois écœuré et soulagé de voir qu'il avait réussi à atterrir là où Potter se trouvait, et là où _eux_ –à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce _eux_, des flammes surgissaient dans son esprit-, là où _eux_ n'iraient pas le chercher.  
Au matin du septième jour, quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que son sommeil avait été calme, et surtout sans rêves. Il s'assit dans son lit, et aucune brume fantasmagorique ne vint lui brouiller les sens. Il pensa alors à ses parents et se dit qu'ils étaient morts. Morts. Ce mot résonna dans sa poitrine avant de tomber lourdement au fond de son estomac. Il essaya de se remémorer les souvenirs heureux, ou malheureux, ou juste terriblement anodins qu'il avait de ses parents, mais le mot « _morts_ » revenait cogner contre son cœur et ses entrailles, et c'était ce mot, uniquement ce mot, _morts_, qui lui causait une douleur assourdissante. _Morts morts morts_. _Morts_. Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer.

Un oiseau vint jouer près de la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle il était. Draco le contempla un moment, apprécia le petit bec délicat et les pattes fines du volatile. Il l'observa pendant cinq minutes puis il tourna la tête et se rappela. _Morts_. La douleur l'assomma un instant quand le mot tomba comme une pierre au fond de son ventre. Il était encore tout engourdi quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
« Mon petit ! » s'exclama la mère des Weasley en se précipitant vers lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et la femme s'arrêta, un air triste sur son visage.  
« Je… Nous… Tu – tu sais où tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es resté plus d'une semaine dans un état second, lui dit-elle, et Draco la savait sincèrement inquiète.  
-Je sais, je… c'était délibéré », répondit-il.  
Il voulut ajouter qu'il était désolé, mais cette même force profonde qui l'obligeait à manger seul le lui interdit. Il savait l'improbabilité de la situation et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Après tout, son père – _morts_- lui avait tellement décrié tous les Weasley, du grand-père Bilius à la dernière née, Ginevra, que se trouver dans le lit de l'un d'entre eux, à manger les plateaux qu'ils lui apportaient, à boire leur eau, même à regarder par _leur_ fenêtre, lui fit l'effet d'une honte cuisante. Cependant, il se demandait si cette honte était celle de s'approcher de gens de cette espèce, ou bien d'avoir longtemps dénigré ceux qui s'occupaient de lui comme d'un des leurs. La mère attendait. Draco fut étonné de voir qu'elle n'était pas si replète, pas si vulgaire, ni même pas si populacière qu'il ne le pensait. L'air de bienveillance soucieuse qu'elle affichait en le regardant effaça tous les préjugés qu'il avait. Il se sentit terriblement idiot. Maladroit. Et la douleur dans sa poitrine revint. _Morts_.  
« Draco… » murmura Mme Weasley. La désolation avait du se lire sur son visage. Il se concentra pour l'effacer, coûte que coûte.  
« Je… je ne sais pas très bien comment te dire cela, mais, mon mari et moi partageons – oh mon pauvre petit… Toute la famille… nous partageons ta souffrance. Nous t'acceptons ici aussi longtemps que tu le désires, aussi longtemps qu'il faudra » , dit Mme Weasley, la voix tremblante. « Tes parents… reprit-elle.  
-Je sais, répéta Draco pour la deuxième fois. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre sans que le poids douloureux dans sa poitrine explose et le brise.  
-Tu es ici chez toi. »  
Il baissa les yeux, bougea la tête à gauche et à droite, pour ne pas se casser sous la douleur. Si elle ajoutait quelque chose, il allait se disloquer complètement.  
« Nous… nous sommes en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine. Tu peux nous rejoindre, si… si tu te sens de… »  
Draco leva la tête un peu trop vivement et ses yeux durent exprimer quelque chose sans qu'il le voulut vraiment, car Mme Weasley ajouta :  
« Nous ne parlerons pas du tout de ce qui est arrivé ! Plus tard, plus tard, quand tu seras… quand tu seras prêt. Pour l'instant, je veux… »  
Elle faillit fondre en larmes et Draco tourna une nouvelle fois la tête.  
« Nous voulons –elle réprima un sanglot- nous voulons juste que tu sentes un peu mieux », lui dit-elle les yeux plein de larmes.  
Draco se passa la main sur le visage. Sa bouche se tordait convulsivement et il ne voulait surtout pas, surtout pas… Surtout pas montrer. Pas pleurer. Il savait pleurnicher quand il fallait, quand cela arrangeait ses intérêts, mais pas là, pas maintenant. Pas pleurer.  
Quand il leva la tête, son visage avait retrouvé son calme, un calme qui l'envahit entièrement. Il allait s'occuper, il allait descendre et déjeuner, il allait arrêter de penser, que ce soit à l'endroit où il se trouvait –honte- ou à la situation –_morts_-. Il réprima les sentiments qui l'envahissaient et se leva d'un bond. Il portait un pyjama aux insignes des Canon de Chudley –honte-. Draco refoula la honte, violement. Et alors ? Et alors, se dit-il. C'est très bien les Canon de Chudley, très bien ça. Equipe intéressante. Une envie de rire nerveuse le saisit. Je vais devenir dingue, pensa-t-il avant de barricader son esprit.

Comme un automate, il suivit Mme Weasley dans le Terrier. Pour occuper son esprit quand celui-ci se mettait en marche, il s'occupait à remarquer chaque détail de la maison. Des escaliers un peu poussiéreux, une marche fendue, un paquet de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou-ça, il connaissait-, un caquètement de poulet venant de l'extérieur… Mais quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il dut faire face à un nouveau choc.

Potter, Weasley, Granger, le père, un des jumeaux et la fille Weasley le regardaient. Ils le fixaient tous. Lui, Draco Malfoy, dans la cuisine du Terrier, en pyjama des Canons de Chudley. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il arrêta alors totalement de penser. Il s'assit où Mme Weasley le poussa l'esprit dans un brouillard semblable à celui qui l'avait habité durant sept jours, mais cette fois-ci sans la moindre angoisse. Juste rien. Le vide. Il saisit un toast et mâchonna ce qui lui semblait être un bout de carton. Tous le regardaient encore. Il n'avait pas beurré son toast. Il vit Granger à sa droite lui servir maladroitement du thé, et il la remercia d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas. Quand Weasley lui demanda « ça va ? » d'un ton suspicieux et insolent, il déforma sa bouche en un sourire tordu qui devait être probablement plus effrayant qu'autre chose, mais le brouillard l'empêcha de s'en formaliser. L a fille Weasley lança alors une conversation qui avait l'air de tomber presque naturellement sur la réorganisation de Gringotts. En l'entendant parler, Draco se dit alors d'une manière rendue simpliste par le brouillard qu'elle était sans doute une fille intelligente. Peut-être un peu trop tranchée dans ses avis. Oui, peut-être, n'est-ce pas Draco ? Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il savait qu'il se parlait à lui-même pour empêcher ses pensées de dévier, mais l'envie de rire le reprenait.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu penses des gobelins ? lui demanda soudain la fille Weasley, Ginny, puisque c'était son nom et que son esprit agissait maintenant de façon simpliste.  
-Ils sont gentils », répondit platement Draco.  
Tous lui jetèrent un regard surpris. Il avait du répondre à côté. Granger –Hermione- avait même un air triste en le regardant.  
« Forcément, entre conservateurs vous devez bien vous entendre », répondit vivement Ginny. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, franchement réprobateurs à présent. Elle ne flancha pas. « J'imagine que comme eux, tu sais repérer les objets de valeur au moindre coup d'œil ? »  
Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de la regarder en mâchonnant sa biscotte-carton.  
« Ton regard acéré va perdre des facultés, alors. Parce que c'est pas ici que tu pourras l'exercer à repérer le luxe ! »  
Elle avait presque crié la dernière phrase, sur un ton si dur qu'il faillit entamer sa brume protectrice. Mais il tint bon, et se contenta de lui sourire, d'un sourire pâle et presque amical. Il trouvait qu'elle avait agi un peu grossièrement. Pas dans sa façon de parler, mais dans sa façon de penser. Elle savait sans doute très bien que présentement, il se fichait de manger avec des couverts en argent, ou de dormir dans des draps de satin. Il se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait attaqué comme ça, mais n'insista pas, se vautrant mentalement dans sa brume qui s'était muée en un nid de coton duveteux. Il se sentait presque bien, maintenant, avec cette impression d'avoir le nez dans la guimauve. Il sourit à Potter dont les yeux verts étaient grands ouverts, et se proposa de débarasser la table. Alors qu'il posait les bols dans l'évier, il entendit Weasley –Ron, c'était Ron, sympathique surnom- dans son dos.  
« Au nom de Merlin, il est complètement malade », s'exclamait-t-il, apparemment ahuri.  
Draco sourit et se dit la même chose. Une vague de culpabilité s'insinua sourdement dans son cocon, fissurant les bords, mais il chassa bien vite. Entre bien-être moutonneux et douleur assourdissante, il avait vite fait son choix. Il préférait être assommé par une félicité sucré et satiné que par une souffrance terrassante. Et tant pis si ce bien-être subit était douteux. Tant pis. Il ne voulait plus jamais se sentir mal. Quitte à ne plus rien sentir du tout.


	5. V Milice ou gratin dauphinois ?

**Ok, me voici de retour après quelques péripéties familiales, un ordi portable sur les genoux, et une connexion wifi qui fonctionne (le pied). Je peux donc écrire des chapitres –celui-ci me semble particulièrement pourri mais relativement important (vive les adverbes-, et poster quand bon me semble.  
Je m'excuse pour le retard par rapport à ma euh « postation » habituelle, et voici donc ce chapitre, court et bof-bof de mon avis (il est 1h du matin, peut-être cela joue-t-il), et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, si l'envie vous en prend =]. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécié les précédentes, je vous remercie ! Et merci à Basmoka de m'avoir rappelé qu'il existait un Ordre du Phénix quelque part ^^'.  
Bonne lecture !**

V. Milice ou gratin dauphinois ?

« Il est juste sous le choc…  
- Et moi je te dis qu'il est complètement dingue ! Harry, n'est-ce pas qu'il est dingue, hein ? Complètement dingue ! »  
Dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill, maintenant occupée par Harry, Hermione et Ron débattaient encore du comportement de Malfoy, sous le regard de Harry et de Ginny. Au Terrier, chacun savait que la situation serait délicate, et tous s'étaient préparés à faire face à ses réactions, mais de toutes les attitudes qu'ils avaient pu imaginer, aucune ne se rapprochait de la sienne. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il semblait, tel un drogué, annihilé de toute émotion, et plongé dans une béatitude qui angoissait tout le monde sauf lui. Hermione, assise en tailleur sur le lit de Harry, retenta d'expliquer sa vision des choses.  
« Je pense – écoute moi Ron-, je pense que Draco s'est totalement muré dans une sorte de… de carapace insensible. Nous ne l'avons pas beaucoup vu lorsqu'il était alité, qui sait ce qui passait dans sa tête à ce moment là ?  
-Probablement un bon tas de conneries, comme d'hab – ouch ! Mais merde, Hermione, quoi encore ? »  
Elle avait donné un coup dans les côtes de Ron avec un peu plus de violence qu'à l'accoutumée.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu deviens _vulgaire _! Vulgaire et totalement idiot ! Tu ne comprends donc rien de ce qu'il peut ressentir ?  
-Je ne veux pas comprendre ! C'est mon pire ennemi ! Non, rectification : c'est _notre_ pire ennemi ! On est pas sensé se poser des questions sur ce type ! On est juste sensé le haïr jusqu'à la racine de ses ignobles cheveux décolorés !  
-J'aurai espéré un peu plus de compassion de ta part, vraiment, Ron ! Il… il a perdu ses parents ! »  
En disant cette phrase, Hermione avait jeté un petit coup d'œil vers Harry. Il ne savait que penser. Oui, il avait perdu ses parents, oui, Malfoy et lui étaient tous deux orphelins. Mais il n'arrivait pas à sentir de la compassion pour lui. En réalité, il ne ressentait absolument rien face à cette pâle copie de Malfoy, si ce n'était une sorte de déconcertement inquiet. Il s'agissait d'un fait tellement surréaliste que le Draco Malfoy qui s'était amusé à lui pourrir la vie pendant cinq ans, en y montrant une application malveillante presque soigneuse, et le Draco Malfoy en train d'aider Molly à faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine du Terrier, un sourire niais aux lèvres, soit la même et unique personne, que Harry n'arrivait pas à prendre une seule décision rationnelle à ce sujet. Il s'était même une fois posé la question, alors qu'il était allé voir Malfoy délirant dans son sommeil, si ce n'était pas lui, Harry, qui était en train de délirer dans un rêve tordu dû à l'abus de Patacitrouilles.  
« Et, est-ce que vous ne pensez pas que Malfoy… soit aussi peut-être simplement devenu gentil ? »  
Ron éclata de rire, puis s'arrêta net quand il vit l'air d'Hermione.  
« Non, mais, t'es sérieuse ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom, tu nous dis qu'il faut le prendre en pitié, et maintenant tu nous dis que Malfoy est _gentil_ ? Harry, fais quelque chose ! »  
Harry réfléchit un instant, et au moins, il existait un point sur lequel il était sûr.  
« Malgré tout ce qu'on en dit, Malfoy est… est plus ou moins… Plus ou moins quelqu'un comme nous. Je veux dire, poursuivit-il un ton plus haut pour couvrir les grognements de Ron, je veux dire qu'il a beau être Mangemort, absolument crétin et tout ce que tu voudras, Ron, c'est un garçon de notre âge. Je l'ai vu avant la mort de Dumbledore, il avait peur, il ne l'aurait pas tué. Je crois qu'il n'aurait tué personne.  
-Qui sait ce que Malfoy a vraiment fait sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Crois moi, ce type-là mérite presque ce qui lui arrive.  
-Personne ne mérite _ça_ ! »  
Un silence se fit après le cri de Harry. Il regretta d'avoir hurlé, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Ron avait dit. Ron ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir, ce que ça faisait… Hermione fixait le sol, les yeux tristes. Ginny était la seule à n'avoir pas encore parlé. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, appuyée contre le mur.  
« Gin', tu n'as rien dit… Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Harry.  
-Je n'ai rien dit car je pense qu'il n'y a rien que l'on puisse tirer de toutes nos discussions, à part d'arriver à se détester en voulait aider notre pire ennemi. Ça m'énerve », ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers eux. Ils se jetèrent chacun des regards penauds.  
« Et ce que je regarde… reprit-elle, ce que je regarde, c'est notre pire ennemi en question, Mr Mollusque au sourire crétin, qui nourrit les poulets avec toute l'application de celui qui s'occupe pour ne pas penser.  
-Il faut l'aider… murmura Hermione qui s'était approchée de la fenêtre.  
-Non, il faut le secouer », répondit Ginny. Son regard était si dur à ce moment-là que Harry pria pour que jamais elle ne le regarda avec ces yeux là.  
Ils restèrent un instant, tous regroupés autour de la fenêtre, à contempler Malfoy qui traversait la cour de long en large, panier en main et s'extasiant apparemment sur les poulets des Weasley. Harry savait qu'à ce moment précis, les pensées de chacun étaient tournées vers Malfoy. Malfoy les insultant, Malfoy les humiliant, Ron crachant des limaces, les dents d'Hermione touchant son menton, Malfoy Mangemort … Mais également des souvenirs que seul Harry conservait : Malfoy apeuré, effrayé, torturant sous les ordres de Voldemort, Malfoy baissant sa baguette devant Dumbledore, Malfoy sanglotant dans les toilettes… Il espéra, et cette pensée le surprit alors, que Ron et Hermione se rappellent de Malfoy au milieu des flammes de la Salle sur Demande, et que chacun dans la pièce parvienne à cette évidence qui pourtant peut échapper, que le malheur ne choisit pas entre le bien et le mal : il s'abat sur les deux.

Leur ennemi, rentrant dans la maison disparut alors de leur vue, les arrachant à sa contemplation. Harry remarqua soudainement qu'il manquait quelqu'un, depuis le début.  
« Où est George ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je ne sais pas. Dans sa chambre ? Il est souvent seul, ces temps-ci… murmura Hermione.  
-Depuis la mort de Fred, il n'est plus comme avant. Ils étaient jumeaux ! Je suppose que c'est comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de soi. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile pour nous, alors, pour lui… dit Ron.  
-Il ne s'en remettra jamais vraiment, chuchota Ginny d'une voix douce.  
- Alors il faudrait que Papa et Maman arrête de s'extasier sur l'autre lavasse et s'occupe plutôt de lui ! » cria Ron, et Harry comprit enfin –il en était lui-même choqué de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt- pourquoi Ron rejetait autant Malfoy. La famille Weasley avait durement accusé le coup de la mort de Fred, et l'Ordre tout entier pleurait encore ses morts. La logique voulait qu'on s'attarde moins sur ses ennemis que sur ses amis. Pourtant, Harry était persuadé que les disparus, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred, et Maugrey –non, peut-être pas Maugrey-, auraient voulu que l'on s'occupe de Malfoy, indifféremment de son ancienne appartenance au camp ennemi. Peut-être était-ce là le défaut propre à l'Ordre, et propre à Dumbledore particulièrement, que de penser que chacun mérite sa chance. Sûrement était-il impossible de porter une attention nécessaire sur tous ceux qui en avait besoin et probablement existait-il un moment où il fallait faire un choix. Et peut-être ce moment était-il arrivé, et que sans que chacun ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la balance était en train de pencher vers Malfoy plutôt que vers George.

Dans la cuisine du Terrier se trouvaient Mr et Mrs Weasley, autour du poste de radio, et Draco. Celui-ci était assis à table, et épluchait des pommes de terre avec difficulté. Harry pensa qu'il n'avait pas du en éplucher beaucoup dans sa vie. Il s'appliquait à enlever la peau de façon régulière, mais enlevait des paquets de pomme de terre à chaque coup.  
« Pourquoi tu prends pas ta baguette ? » demanda Ron, un sourire moqueur devant la gaucherie de Malfoy. Celui-ci releva la tête brutalement mais eut un sourire éblouissant qui rappela à Harry sa dernière visite à Gilderoy Lockhart.  
« -J'aime bien éplucher, j'avais jamais fait ça auparavant !  
-Ça se voit, dit Ginny, un sourcil levé, apparemment aussi surprise que les autres d'un tel enthousiaste.  
-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Hermione, ignorant le grognement outré de Ron.  
-Oui, merci… Hermione. »  
Le « Hermione » semblait avoir eu quelque mal à passer sa gorge, mais Malfoy avait l'air d'être sorti de son état larvaire. Il bougeait avec plus de vivacité, et démontrait d'un entrain qui, s'il était aussi inquiétant que sa passivité antérieure, avait au moins le mérite d'être plus engageant.  
Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, et Harry remarqua un imperceptible mouvement de recul de Malfoy, comme un réflexe. Il pensa que, paradoxalement, c'était plutôt bon signe. Cependant, le plaisir que montrait Malfoy en riant avec une Hermione plutôt confuse avait quelque chose d'encore plus angoissant que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir.  
« Le voilà maintenant euphorique », murmura Ginny à Harry, désabusée.  
Mrs Weasley fit alors un geste pour les faire taire. Elle montra la radio du doigt, agitant frénétiquement la main.

« _La Milice poursuit son épuration sauvage à travers toute la communauté sorcière. Le ministère ne semble pas être en mesure de s'opposer de quelque manière que ce soit à ce mouvement qui finit par gagner le cœur des sorciers.  
-En effet, de plus en plus de sorciers anglais présentent ouvertement leur sympathie à la Milice ! Le Ministère, par son refus évident de freiner l'organisation, se pose par-là également comme soutenant les vengeurs. Des temps de folies s'annoncent à nouveau, Doug !  
-Je crois savoir qu'ils ont déjà commencé ! Une manifestation se donnant comme organisée par des proches de l'Ordre du Phénix défile en ce moment-même dans Londres, véhiculant le mot d'ordre de la Milice : justice !  
-Voilà bien un mot que l'on peut tourner dans tous les sens !  
_«Ce n'est quand même pas vraiment l'Ordre qui… dit Harry, abasourdi de ce qu'il entendait.  
-Non, évidement non, répondit Mr Weasley. Attend la suite. _  
- …justice et vengeance, et c'est pourtant plus de la moitié du pays qui s'enfonce dans ce cercle vicieux. Une nouvelle guerre se prépare-t-elle ? L'Ordre du Phénix est-il derrière cette organisation meurtrière, qui a dernièrement revendiqué les meurtres des Mangemorts père et fils Nott ?  
-Rien ne prouve que le fils Nott ait été Mangemort !  
-Et pourtant, le voilà bien avancé ! La Milice avance, telle une gigantesque mâchoire que rien ne peut stopper, engloutissant ses cibles les une après les autres ! Qui l'arrêtera ?  
-En effet, qui ? Des rumeurs insinuent que le Ministre de la Magie, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, se trouve à la tête de l'organisation. Qui croire ? »  
_  
Mrs Weasley coupa la radio.  
« Ils osent ! Accuser Kingsley ! »  
Elle fulminait littéralement. Tout le monde avait frémi au moment où l'Ordre se trouvait accusé. Mr Weasley semblait profondément choqué et dégoûté de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
« Quelqu'un se sert de notre nom pour agir !  
-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce que ça leur apporte ?  
-Mais parce que, triple buse, les gens ont confiance en l'Ordre depuis la défaite de Tu-Sais-Qui ! répondit Ginny. C'est l'Ordre qui depuis le début avait raison, et les as tous sauvé ! L'Ordre qui soutenait Harry. Vous allez voir, bientôt, ils accuseront Harry d'être à la tête de cette Milice ! »

Harry se demanda si elle n'avait pas raison. Qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette idée dérangée de vengeance ? Elle devait regrouper ceux qui avaient soufferts de la guerre, mais ils étaient tellement… Les rumeurs n'avaient pas tort, les pertes au sein de l'Ordre avaient été nombreuses. On pouvait aisément soupçonner les membres de vouloir venger leurs morts. A l'image de Barty Croupton Sr, l'Ordre pouvait passer pour une organisation de chasseurs de mages noirs. Après tout, ils étaient les premiers contre Voldemort… La Milice, l'Ordre… Harry frissonna. Et si un membre de l'Ordre se trouvait effectivement à la tête du complot ? Sa première pensée fut pour Mondingus, mais il se reprit. Mondingus ne pouvait pas être accusé de tous les maux, même s'il était loin d'être un ange. Alors qui ?  
Il secoua la tête. C'était absurde. Voilà qu'il soupçonnait ses amis. C'était justement l'erreur à ne pas faire, il ne le savait que trop bien. Et si le chef de la Milice voulait justement dissoudre l'Ordre, par le soupçon ? Et pourtant, soupçonner ses amis, Pettigrow…  
La tête de Harry bouillonnait. Il en avait assez. Même une fois la guerre finie, les ennuis ne s'arrêtaient donc jamais ? Et bien pour une fois, il laisserait aux autres le soin de s'en occuper. Il n'était plus l'Elu.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Son visage pâle s'était tordu l'espace d'une seconde en un abominable rictus, à l'annonce de la mort de Nott, mais il avait instantanément repris son sourire enjoué d'éplucheur de patate amateur, et entreprenait de s'attaquer à une variété spécialement biscornue, et probablement délicate à éplucher. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry décida d'imiter Malfoy. Il alla s'assoir à côté de lui, et prit une pomme de terre à éplucher. La vie avait été suffisamment compliquée, il ne demandait qu'à vivre tranquillement, comme le commun des mortels. Quitte à faire des gratins dauphinois avec Malfoy.


	6. VIChat est entré dans la cage aux lutins

**Où Harry apprendra que la gentillesse n'est pas toujours récompensée de la manière à laquelle on s'attend. Pauvre Harry.**

_« Je suis innocent ! »  
L'homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, terrorisé. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en tirer. Derrière lui, le mur, et face à lui, dix personnes aux visages encapuchonnés : il n'avait plus aucune chance – ils lui avaient pris sa baguette. Il se ratatina du plus qu'il pouvait contre le mur, dans l'espoir un peu fou de pouvoir se fondre avec la brique. Ses yeux jetaient des regards affolés de part et d'autre de la pièce, la sueur lui dégoulinait du visage, se mêlant au sang – il avait essayé de fuir, et ils l'avaient durement puni de sa « lâcheté ». Ils avaient des mots, comme cela, des leitmotivs qu'ils scandaient d'une voix sourde et sans appel. « Lâcheté », « collaboration », « justice ». Des balances dorées scintillaient sur leurs manteaux noirs et l'un d'entre eux tenait à la main ce qui semblait être un tampon – une balance, également. Le symbole de la justice… Si l'homme ne connaissait pas la Milice de réputation, il aurait pensé avoir affaire des Mangemorts. Mais il savait qu'au lieu de la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus de sa maison, c'est une balance dorée qui brillerait sur la peau de son cadavre. Il allait mourir. Il pensa à sa femme, en vacances chez ses parents, et lui qui n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner…  
« Ploratus Desido. »  
L'homme sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Il leva des yeux implorants vers la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait face à lui.  
« S'il vous plait…  
-Ploratus Desido, tu es accusé d'avoir transmis, le cinq janvier de l'année en cours, des informations concernant Harry Potter au Mangemort bien connu, et maintenant décédé –Ploratus sentit dans la voix de l'homme qui parlait une satisfaction féroce-, Fenrir Greyback. Reconnais-tu les faits ?  
-Je n'ai pas – je n'ai… Vous n'avez pas idée ! Je suis né de moldus ! Ils voulaient ma mort et celle de ma femme ! Je n'ai pas voulu -  
-Vous avez trahi l'espoir de toute une nation ! rugit l'homme –Ploratus en était sûr maintenant, il s'agissait d'un homme, d'un jeune homme même.  
-Je n'ai -  
-Silence. Vous êtes lâche, vous êtes méprisable… Vous auriez dû vous sacrifier…  
-Me sacri-  
-SILENCE ! »  
Ploratus se sentait plus effrayé que jamais. Il était maintenant parfaitement sûr qu'il se trouvait face au chef de la Milice – et de toute évidence, cet homme était fou.  
« S'il vous plait… Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai menti… J'ai dit que je savais où était Harry Potter, mais je n'en avais aucune idée, j'ai menti ! Vous savez ce qu'ils faisaient aux Sang-de-bourbe…  
-Vous avez menti ? »  
C'était un autre homme qui avait parlé, à la droite du chef. Jeune, également. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son chef.  
« Il n'a peut-être rien dit. Il n'y a eu aucune victime suite à la rencontre de Desido et Greyback.  
-Aucune victime connue…  
-Nous l'aurions su, s'il y avait eu une victime. Elle a fait des recherches, ajouta-t-il en désignant une autre silhouette qui acquiesça.  
-Laissons le tranquille. Moi aussi j'ai connu ce qu'a subi Desido. Ma femme est née de moldus, j'ai vécu ce qu'il a vécu, lança une autre silhouette.  
-Tu n'aurais pas trahi, répliqua le chef d'un ton si froid que le contredire aurait été un acte de suicide.  
-J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour la sauver. »  
Ploratus sentit que l'homme n'aurait pas du dire ça. Il le sentit sans doute aussi car il se rétracta et baissa la tête. Le chef ne répondit pas mais sa colère se dégageait dans toute la pièce. Il se tourna lentement vers Ploratus.  
« Ploratus Desido. »  
C'était fini. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment la fin. Les silhouettes noires esquissèrent des mouvements d'appréhension. Seul le jeune homme à la droite du chef ne semblait pas le craindre, et remis sa main sur son épaule. Le chef se dégagea.  
« Lâche-moi ! »  
Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, puis le jeune homme recula devant son supérieur, baissant lui aussi la tête.  
« Ploratus Desido, reprit l'homme. Sache que trahir Harry Potter, c'est trahir l'Ordre du Phénix, et trahir l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière tournée vers le Bien. Trahir, c'est tuer.  
-Je n'ai tué personne !  
-Tué », répéta le chef, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Il leva sa baguette. Ploratus ferma les yeux, et voulut penser au visage de sa femme, mais ce fut une odeur de vanille qui lui revint en mémoire. Son parfum… Il inspira cette odeur de vanille qui s'imposait à son esprit plus fort que ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé… un éclair vert._

La Milice quitta la maison des Desido au moment où Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebot, et d'autres membres de l'Ordre et du Ministère arrivaient sur les lieux du drame. Dans l'obscurité de la demeure, une balance dorée scintillait au bout du couloir, sur un grand tas sombre affalé contre le mur…

**VI. Le chat est entré dans la cage aux lutins.  
**

Draco était perdu. Bien sûr, il ne s'en rendait pas compte ; plus les jours passaient, et plus il était heureux, à aider Mrs Weasley, à jouer avec Pattenrond, à faire des parties de Quidditch endiablées avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et Harry, qu'il appelait dorénavant par leurs prénoms, machinalement. Oui, vraiment, il jubilait un peu plus chaque jour. Mais petit à petit, il perdait un peu de lui-même à chaque rire exubérant, à chaque éclat de voix un peu trop enthousiaste, tant et si bien qu'au bout d'une semaine, il avait oublié _qui_ il était.  
Il était emporté par un flot de joie grisant qui le rendait hilare au moindre lacet défait, au moindre gnome un peu plus laid que la moyenne, et s'était pris d'une passion pour la cuisine, lui qui n'avait jamais touché un fourneau de sa vie, qui lui faisait faire plus d'une centaine de cookies par jour, d'une façon presque mécanique, sans y réfléchir, sans y penser. Oui, c'était bien ça le problème : il ne pensait plus. Quelqu'un lui aurait demandé de dire _qui_ était Draco Malfoy, il aurait été incapable de répondre, et aurait tendu un cookie à son interlocuteur.  
Hermione passait beaucoup de temps à discuter avec lui, à lui demander comment il allait, s'il n'avait pas envie de parler de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, mais Draco ignorait de quoi elle parlait. Il ne voyait rien qui aurait pu lui tenir à cœur, et quand elle lui demandait s'il se sentait triste, il était abasourdi qu'elle eut pu penser cela, lui qui était si heureux.  
Quelques fois, il repensait au temps où il haïssait Potter et ses amis, mais cette époque lui apparaissait comme un souvenir indistinct, un peu flou, comme les souvenirs de la toute petite enfance où seule la taille des meubles par rapport à la vôtre vous choque. D'avoir détesté Harry et les autres était incompréhensible. Ils étaient sympathiques, ouverts, généreux, et cependant agaçants par moment, comme n'importe quel être normal. Harry était un peu trop borné par moment, Hermione décidemment une vraie Miss-je-sais-tout, et Ron, même s'il était le plus drôle d'entre tous, oubliait parfois de se servir de sa tête. Il n'y avait que George et Ginny avec qui Draco avait un peu de mal. Ginny parce qu'elle l'agressait à chaque phrase, et George parce qu'il ne lui adressait tout simplement pas la parole.

« Ça lui passera », lui dit Hermione un jour qu'elle, Ginny et lui se promenaient. « Il a simplement du mal parce qu'il t'a haï pendant tellement d'années… Tes parents et les siens sont- désolée », coupa-t-elle, l'air affolé. Draco ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi.  
« Mes parents et les siens sont ? Ennemis ? C'est ça que tu voulais dire ? Tu peux le dire, ça ne me dérange pas, c'est la vérité, lui répondit-il.  
-Mais y a une autre vérité qui devrait te déranger ! s'exclama Ginny.  
-Pardon ? »  
Elle le regardait d'une façon si appuyée qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise.  
« Arrête de me regarder comme ça… Arrête je te dis ! Dis moi de quoi tu veux parler !  
-Au nom de Merlin ! Tes parents sont morts ! »  
Elle l'avait crié. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et saisit le bras de Ginny. Celle-ci fixait Draco avec rage, ses cheveux flamboyants lui dévorant le visage dans la bise. Un poids lourd, plus lourd que tous ceux qu'il avait senti, tomba au fond de la poitrine de Draco. Ses jambes le lâchèrent.  
« Putain », lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa.  
Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce quelqu'un démente, puis se rendant compte de sa méprise, se mit à pleurer. Ils étaient morts. Il était au Terrier, il était chez les Weasley, il avait fui, ils voulaient sa peau. Ils étaient morts, depuis une semaine. Il ne les reverrait plus. Le murmure du vent, les flammes… Et cet homme à la tête en feu… Comment avait-il pu oublier ?  
Il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré, hurlant à la fois, secoué de sanglots qui le faisaient étouffer. Il entrevit une chevelure rousse se pencher vers lui.  
« Dég-dégage Weasel ! »  
Il ne pouvait supporter qu'une traître à son sang le touche, c'était pire que tout, il voulait pleurer jusqu'à mourir étouffer. Il voulait se rouler au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit six pieds sous terre, loin de tout, loin de cette douleur qui allait le faire vomir.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps pour que Draco se calme. Il se releva et s'assit dans l'herbe, hébété, des hoquets le secouant encore par moment. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il s'aperçut que la fille Weasley était restée là. Elle le regardait.  
« Ginny… » murmura-t-il d'un ton lourd de menaces, avant de sursauter. Ginny, par le sang de Salazar, il l'appelait Ginny. Il avait pris l'habitude.

« Tais-toi », dit-elle.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire pendre, mais elle l'ouvrit avant lui.  
« Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Mais je devais le faire. Tu devenais complètement fou. »  
Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche mais se ravisa quand le fait lui pénétra l'esprit avec une force qui faillit le refaire suffoquer. C'était _grâce_ à Weasel s'il avait retrouvé le sens commun. S'il se souvenait… Il sentit sa bouche prendre la moue dédaigneuse qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis une semaine.  
« Oui je sais, crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus. Je te préférais largement en lavasse euphorique », répliqua-t-elle à son rictus d'un ton probablement aussi méprisant que celui qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, mais encore une fois elle le devança.  
« Est-ce que tu te souviens du visage de ceux qui ont fait ça ? »  
Il sentit les larmes monter à nouveau. Il avait envie de tout lui dire, le vent, les flammes, et l'homme qui le poursuivait, l'homme en train de prendre feu par la tête… Et envie de lui cracher dessus. Alors il pleura à nouveau, conscient d'être plus bas que terre face à une traître à son sang, face à quelqu'un envers qui il se devait de se montrer supérieur.  
« Granger est parti ? demanda-t-il pour tenter de se reprendre.  
-Elle est allée chercher les autres. »  
Il eut un nouveau sanglot à l'idée de voir toute la famille Weasley rappliquer ainsi que Potter, toujours St Potter qui se débrouillait à chaque fois pour se trouver là quand il craquait. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas le taillader au Sectumsempra, histoire de se défouler.  
« Arrête un peu de pleurer Malfoy, tu risques de leur faire pitié. »  
Draco ne savait pas si le ton de Ginny sonnait comme une moquerie ou un conseil, mais de toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à sécher ses larmes. Soudain, elle se pencha vers lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et la regarda, horrifié, prendre sa main. Il allait la frapper. Cependant, quand elle serra sa main dans la sienne, il sentit tout le poids de ses épaules partir, et ses hoquets semblèrent s'envoler, aspiré par sa main à _elle_. Il sut alors qu'il ne pleurerait plus. Il leva les yeux vers elle, empli d'une telle gratitude qu'il se sentit prêt à faire tous les efforts possibles pour se montrer poli avec elle.  
Enfin. Il _aurait_ fait des efforts. Oui, vraiment, il l'aurait fait. Si _seulement_ Ginny ne l'avait pas regardé comme s'il avait été une crotte de Pattenrond toute fraiche.  
Il lâcha brusquement la main de la fille.

A côté du Terrier, Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry, et Harry regardait Malfoy lâcher la main de Ginny. Il fit demi-tour.

**Que de mélo dans ce chapitre… Même pas une seule petite pointe d'humour ! Bon, allez, Dray, arrête de pleurer et let's go ! Je vous promets moins de mélo à l'avenir, maintenant que le brave petit a fini de se rouler par terre en braillant =) .**


	7. VII Claquer des portes

« C'est sûrement un malentendu.  
-Hermione !  
-Enfin, quoi, Ginny n'est pas une imbécile, elle ne ferait jamais ça sans raison !  
-J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était une imbécile… marmonna Harry, et je ne veux même pas connaitre ses raisons ! »  
Il marchait d'un pas vif, vers le Terrier, les deux autres essayant de tenir la cadence. Il était furieux, à bout de souffle, si tendu qu'il sentait son corps se fendiller de toute part. Ses poings se balançaient, il fallait qu'il FRAPPE.  
BAM !  
« Au nom de Merlin, Harry, si tu démolis la porte de _ma_ maison… ! dit Ron.  
-Mais quoi enfin, personne n'est énervé, choqué ou même juste stupéfait ?  
-Bien sûr que j'ai envie d'aller exploser ce petit con ! Mais ce n'est plus _Malfoy_ ! C'est juste une espèce de larve informe qui nourrit des poulets toute la journée ! Il est… inoffensif !  
- _Inoffensif _? Et ça ne te pose pas de problème que Ginny lui prenne la main ? Je rêve, tu nous as fait tout un cirque quand elle sortait avec Dean, et là, tu ne dis rien ! Mais ton cerveau à toi aussi s'est ramolli ! »  
Il s'arrêta de crier. Hermione et Ron le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, presque inquiets, comme s'il était subitement devenu fou. Pourquoi ne réagissaient-ils pas comme lui ?  
« Harry, commença prudemment Hermione, tu crois franchement que Ginny a pris la main de Draco comme elle prenait celle de Dean ? Ou même la tienne ? Je veux dire, tu crois que Ginny pourrait ressentir quelque attirance pour Draco ?  
-Ouais, Hermione a raison, et puis Dean, c'était du concret, enfin tu vois, dit Ron. Elle aurait vraiment pu l'aimer, malgré tout, c'était quand même un type bien. Un Gryffondor aussi ! Alors que Malefoy… Vieux, réfléchis, qu'est-ce que Ginny aurait à faire avec ce type ? Elle le déteste ! Comme nous !  
-Depuis qu'il est ici, Ginny n'a cessé d'être désagréable avec lui, ajouta Hermione.  
-Elle arrête pas de le rembarrer ! Non mais Harry, ma sœur avec un Malefoy ! Tu insultes ma famille là. »  
Harry réfléchit. Ils avaient raison, Ginny et Malefoy… C'était juste absurde.  
« Pourquoi elle lui tenait la main alors ? demanda-t-il.  
-On lui demandera, dit Hermione, on ira tous les trois lui demander. Ou peut-être même qu'elle nous le dira avant qu'on lui demande. »

Dans la cuisine, Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent la surprise de trouver Kingsley en pleine discussion avec les parents de Ron. Ils s'interrompirent en les voyant entrer.  
« Et, lança Kingsley sur le ton de la conversation, le jeune Malfoy s'accommode bien ici ?  
-Ah ça, pour s'accommoder, il s'accommode, siffla Harry.  
Kingsley lui jeta un œil inquisiteur.  
« Ne se souvient-il toujours pas de la mort de ses parents ? »  
Les trois secouèrent la tête.  
« Qu''essayiez vous encore de nous cacher ? demanda Harry. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.  
-Et toi Harry, que voudrais-tu nous cacher ? Ta colère a bien une raison, je suppose ?  
-Non. J'avais envie. »  
Hermione lui donna un nouveau coup de coude. Kingsley soupira.  
« J'étais en train d'expliquer à Mr et Mme Weasley que nous avions probablement trouvé la prochaine victime de la Milice.  
-Et qui est-il ? demanda Hermione.  
- Qui est-elle, plutôt. Mme Zabini, récemment veuve. Peut-être connaissez-vous son fils ?  
-Oui, grogna Ron.  
-Je vois. La Milice a attaqué ce matin même la famille Parkinson, qui heureusement, a réussi à s'échapper. »  
Nouveau grognement de Ron. Kingsley fronça les sourcils.  
« Avant de transplaner, ils ont réussi à entendre quelque chose à propos des Zabini, quelque chose qui laisserait supposer qu'ils seraient les prochaines victimes. Et pour ne rien te cacher, Harry, j'allais vous proposer à tous les trois, ainsi qu'à George, Ginny, et Draco Malfoy, d'accompagner l'équipe d'Aurors chargée de protéger les Zabini. Je crois que tu nourris toujours l'ambition d'être Auror, Harry, ceci pourrait être ton premier essai. »  
Harry hocha la tête. Cela lui semblait une bonne idée, moins de protéger les Zabini –il avait peu d'affinités avec Blaise- que de s'éloigner un temps soit peu de Malfoy. Mais pour cela, il fallait que….  
« Malfoy ne doit pas venir ! lança Ron. Harry acquiesça vigoureusement.  
-C'est plutôt Ginny qui ne doit pas aller là-bas ! gronda Mme Weasley. Elle est bien trop jeune !  
-Nous irons tous les deux. »  
Tout le monde sursauta. Ginny et Malfoy se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le regard de celui-ci était dur et froid, et il avait sur son visage l'air qu'Harry lui connaissait. Il se demanda si les rougeurs autour de ses yeux étaient dues à des pleurs.  
« Tu n'iras nulle part, Ginny ! Pas tant que tu seras dans cette maison !  
-Tu dis ça parce que je suis une fille, et parce que Fred est mort !  
Mme Weasley pâlit comme sous l'effet d'une gifle.  
-Mais d'autres gens meurent, Maman ! Il faut arrêter ces imbéciles de la Milice, ou ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ! Je sais me battre. Et tu le sais.  
-Tu-n'es-pas-majeure.  
-Molly, elle sera majeure le 11 août, dit Mr Weasley d'un ton las. Ce n'est pas une histoire de majorité.  
-Et bien elle ira se battre à partir du 11 ! » cria Mme Weasley avant de sortir de la cuisine en claquant la porte.  
Ginny fulminait. Elle serra les poings et sortit en trombe, claquant elle aussi la porte. Malfoy lui jeta un regard peu intéressé et lança d'un ton léger :  
« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Je viens.  
-Non ! cria Ron.  
-La ferme Weasley. Je suis majeur, moi, ajouta-t-il avec un mauvais sourire.  
Ron grogna quelque chose comme « pourriture ».  
« Et d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais quitter cette… maison, ajouta Malfoy en jetant un œil autour de lui. Je compte bien sur cette équipe d'Auror pour arrêter la Milice une bonne fois pour toute, ce que je ferai d'ailleurs moi-même s'il le faut, et j'irai ensuite habiter chez Blaise, justement, en attendant qu'on restaure mon manoir.  
-Très bien, répondit Mr Weasley, étonné d'un tel changement de comportement.  
Malfoy hocha la tête et s'apprêta à sortir. Juste devant la porte, il s'interrompit, dos à eux. Ils l'entendirent alors articuler douloureusement :  
« J'irai remercier Mme Weasley pour tout. »  
Puis il sortit. En claquant la porte.

Les jours qui suivirent furent un peu tendus. Ginny restait enfermé dans sa chambre d'où on entendait parfois des chuchotements furieux, George qui était parti chez Angelina Johnson un jour avant l'arrivée de Kingsley n'en était toujours pas revenu, Mme Weasley jetaient des yeux furibonds à qui croisait son regard et Malfoy avait disparu, probablement lui aussi enfermé dans sa chambre, même si aucun son n'en sortait. Harry ne sut jamais s'il s'était réellement excusé avec Mme Weasley, mais tous deux évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.  
Il avait été finalement décidé que seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco accompagneraient l'escouade Auror chez les Zabini. Quelques membres étaient déjà présents, et Harry et les autres allaient les rejoindre le soir-même. Avant le dîner, Mme Weasley dit à Hermione d'aller chercher Ginny. Hermione, au son de la voix de Mme Weasley, obéit illico presto.  
« Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher Draco, non ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Bah, tant pis pour lui, répondit Ron. On ne sait même pas s'il est _réellement_ dans sa chambre, on n'entend rien », ajouta-t-il tandis qu'Hermione montait les escaliers.  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
« Ou alors il est mort », chuchota Ron. Les deux rirent méchamment.  
Harry n'avait pas pu attendre et avait déjà commencé son poulet quand Hermione revint dans la cuisine, les joues en feu. Mme Weasley lui jeta un regard interrogateur.  
« Elle ne veut pas descendre, murmura Hermione. Elle semblait bouleversée.  
-Vous vous êtes disputé ? », lui chuchota Harry alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.  
Hermione secoua violemment la tête. Ron lança un coup d'œil à Harry.  
« Tu sais que Ginny est tellement énervée qu'elle grogne toute seule depuis des jours… Peut-être qu'elles se sont disputées mais qu'Hermione ne veut pas en parler. Ginny peut-être très méchante quand elle s'y met.  
-C'est sûrement ça », lui répondit Harry.  
Il avait la vive impression que c'était beaucoup _plus_ que ça, en réalité.


	8. VIII Le serpent sera prêt à mordre

**Ok, ça faisait longtemps, désolée. Mais finalement, bousculée par le petit Draco qui couine dans un coin de ma tête, j'ai poursuivi. J'espère que ça plaira toujours. **

Enfermé dans sa chambre, Draco essayait de ramasser les débris du cocon que Ginny avait brisé. Cette fille Weasley… Assis sur son lit, le dos courbé sous l'accumulation des circonstances, il contemplait l'enveloppe protectrice qui l'avait couvert comme un duvet depuis que ses parents… que ses parents… MORTS ! Le mot claqua à son esprit. Cela faisait à nouveau mal, maintenant. Il l'écrivait sur des lettres sans destinataire, le traçait du bout des doigts sur ses draps, sur la buée de la vitre, il se le poinçonnait sur tout le corps, morts, morts, c'était plus facile d'apprivoiser les lettres quand on les esquissait dans la poussière des meubles. Il avait envie de s'arracher la peau au couteau. Tristesse et violence se mêlaient au creux de son estomac. La douleur le rendait tantôt agité, brusque, puis soudain la colère se métamorphosait en un calme de surface, brûlant et glacé à la fois, qui l'effrayait presque. C'est comme s'ils étaient morts une nouvelle fois.

Il avait quitté la cuisine en claquant la porte. « Ils me préviendront quand Kingsley aura décidé qui part chez les Zabini. » avait-il pensé. Il avait plus ou moins hâte de revoir Blaise. Leurs rapports avaient été plutôt tendus depuis que Draco portait la marque, mais Blaise était intelligent, et étrangement ouvert d'esprit. Ce qui inquiétait Draco, c'était que Blaise Zabini n'était _pas_ un mangemort. Ce qui signifiait que la Milice avait ses propres critères, quant au choix de ses victimes. Pourquoi les Parkinson, et pourquoi les Zabini ? Bien sûr, quiconque à Poudlard savait que Pansy et Blaise n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur, et pas vraiment du côté de l'Ordre. Cela signifiait-il donc que la Milice était composée d'anciens élèves ? Ou que son chef avait été à Poudlard ? Il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire d'avoir été à Poudlard pour comprendre que les Zabini et les Parkinson avaient de la sympathie pour un certain chauve à narines de serpent. Après tout, la mère de Zabini avait été accusée d'avoir assassiné ses sept maris, mais innocentée à chaque fois, ce qui avait cependant fait connaitre la famille du grand public.  
« Mais même dans ce cas, pourquoi forcément proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Assassin ne rime pas toujours avec mangemort. Et dans ce cas, je doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se soit soucié des différents maris de Madame Zabini… Non, c'est forcément quelqu'un de Poudlard. »  
Tout en murmurant ses hypothèses, Draco arrivait à contenir la violence dans son ventre. Tant qu'il était occupé sur cette affaire de Milice, il pouvait garder le contrôle. Oui, c'était ça qui le contenait dans cette chambre, ça, qui le gardait si calme parfois, ça, qui le retenait derrière la porte, ça, qui le maintenant à la surface de l'eau trouble dans laquelle il croupissait depuis la MORT de ses parents comme un CHIEN, ça, ÇA, qui retenait ses poings, qui retenait son envie de traverser le palier et d'aller coller son poing dans la gueule de cette fille, cette fille qui l'avait mis à terre en tuant une nouvelle fois ses parents, avant de l'achever sous le regard le plus méprisant que le monde eut connu. ÇA ! _Ça_. La vengeance… Ce plat dont on dit qu'il se mange froid, cette délectable envie de faire mal, qui se transforme en la plus puissante volonté de _faire payer_. Oui, comme un serpent au fond des entrailles, rongeant son frein, remâchant jour après jour la douleur pour la faire grandir, pour faire gonfler la boule de haine sous la peau, jusqu'au jour où il la sentira sur le point d'imploser. Alors, le serpent sera prêt à mordre.  
Draco sentait ce serpent qui sifflait sous sa poitrine, se tortillait, et il le nourrissait, oui, le nourrissait. Il voulait devenir le serpent. Il voulait faire mal, aussi mal qu'on avait pu lui faire. S'exorciser. En une journée, la haine avait grandi en lui de manière fulgurante, l'étourdissant presque. Tout ce que le cocon délicat de nuages avait pu contenir explosait en lui en un artifice d'émotions lourdes et brûlantes. C'était presque animal. Draco savait que sous sa certaine indifférence aristocratique, que derrière ses yeux froids et implacables se cachait un feu glacé. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de calme. Il savait qu'il était un enfant capricieux et gâté, enclin à geindre à la moindre contrariété, et à se manifester un peu trop dans ses accès de colère. Mais ces derniers mois sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avaient appris l'humilité, ou plutôt, l'humiliation. Il s'était senti moins que rien, et la honte portée sur sa famille l'avait profondément atteint. La peur, aussi, cette peur qui ne l'avait pas quitté, l'avait d'une certaine manière défiguré. Il était sorti de cette année sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres fissuré de toute part. Ces blessures l'avaient rendu plus humain, mais aussi plus fragile.  
« Peut-être que quelque chose s'est définitivement brisé en moi à la mort de mes parents. Peut-être que j'ai plus perdu que je ne le pensais cette nuit-là. Tu vois, Weasley, là j'hésite entre te frapper à mort et te remercier. Te frapper pour ce regard que tu m'as servi hier, et te remercier de m'avoir fait comprendre ce qui comptait maintenant. »  
La fille Weasley le regardait, appuyée contre le cadre de sa porte dans une position qui paraissait décontractée, mais Draco la sentait prête à lui arracher les yeux à coups de griffes au moindre geste suspect.  
Il avait finalement traversé le palier, après un jour d'enfermement. Il était venu tiraillé entre ces deux envies, les coups ou les remerciements, et hésitait encore.  
« Laisse-moi rentrer, Weasley. Si ton crétin de frère mettait le nez hors de son trou, il risquerait d'y avoir dégâts. Ou pire, le plus saint de tous tes petits amis, Saint Potter ! »  
Draco ricana.  
« Je l'ai senti assez énervé hier soir, quelque chose l'a froissé ?  
-Crétin ! Il a dû nous voir. »  
Une lumière inonda le visage de Draco.  
« Alors ça, c'est vraiment trop drôle ! Hilarant ! Cet idiot qui avait pris des habitudes d'imbécile heureux ces derniers temps croit se faire voler sa copine par son propre ennemi ! Vraiment hilarant ! »  
Draco partit dans un fou-rire malsain qui lui fit un bien fou. La fille Weasley le regardait avec son drôle de regard de chat, perdu quelque part entre la rage et la consternation.  
« Tu viens me déballer tes bris de corps devant ma porte pour ensuite t'en prendre à Ron et Harry ! Malfoy, mon frère a raison, tu es cinglé.  
-Tu ne m'en voudras pas de m'inviter moi et ma cinglitude dans ta modeste chambre ? Et note bien que je pèse mes mots, comme « modeste ». Ginny, ajouta Draco en appuyant sur le « y » final, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Il s'était retrouvé.  
-Il y a des années, tu étais détestable et idiot, maintenant, tu es juste abject. Pousse-toi de ma porte.  
-Alors aujourd'hui je suis intelligent et détestable, c'est ça ? »  
Draco éclata de rire, mais Ginny lui jeta un regard navré. Il n'arriverait pas à la mettre hors d'elle.  
« Aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus aucune excuse. Bonne nuit. »  
Elle lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Draco soupira. Cette porte fermée lui donnait la nausée, une nausée triste. Ses émotions se succédaient sans aucune constante. Il était monté dans sa chambre la veille plein d'une colère froide, à laquelle avait succédé la rage, puis l'étau glacé de la vengeance l'avait conduit à vouloir cogner et à la fois remercier Ginny. Et maintenant il s'affalait contre la porte d'une traître à son sang qu'il appelait par son prénom.  
« Rentre, crétin. »

La chambre de Ginny ressemblait à une chambre de garçon. Des affaires sales étalées sur tout le sol, quelques livres jetés ça et là, plusieurs affiches du club de Quidditch des Harpies, dont une petite photo où la gardienne était sérieusement dévêtue, et quelques paquets de gâteaux entamés. Un couteau reposait sur le bord de la fenêtre. Une partie de sa chambre semblait être consacrée aux objets provenant du magasin de farces et attrapes de ses frères. Draco reconnut la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée mal camouflée derrière ce qui semblait être une peluche touffue.  
« C'est quoi ce truc ?  
-Quoi ? Ça ? C'est Arnold !  
-Arnold… Bien sûr, Arnold, encore un énième rouquin à tâches de rousseur dans cette famille qui n'en peut déjà plus ! Sauf que celui-là est violet, et beaucoup plus poilu que les autres ! »  
Ginny le frappa.  
« C'est mon _boursouflet_, espèce de sombre andouille !  
-Très bien, très bien, le cochonnet à poil s'appelle donc Arnold !  
-Et parle moins fort, sinon les autres vont monter, et s'ils te trouvent ici, ils te tuent !  
-Ou bien c'est moi qui le fait, mais j'avoue que les deux solutions peuvent paraitre assez désagréables, chuchota Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-Tu vas aller chez Zabini ? lui demanda abruptement Ginny.  
-Bien sûr, je ne vais pas laisser les meurtriers de mes parents s'ébattre dans la nature !  
-Oh, tu es moins lâche que je ne le pensais, Malfoy. Tu as peur que Zabini se fasse tuer ? Cet imbécile.  
-Absolument pas. Je veux juste les tuer. Les voir souffrir devant mes yeux. Les écraser. Comme des insectes. »  
Les poulets caquetaient dehors. La chambre de Ginny était bercée d'une teinte rouge-orange, comme le reste de la maison. Ces gens n'ont donc aucune individualité ? pensa Draco. Le violet du boursouflet détonnait comme une faute de goût dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse, comme si une ombre devait être ajoutée au tableau. La petite ombre violette qui suivait Ginny partout. Elle jurait même avec ses cheveux.  
« Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à Harry. » lança Ginny après un moment.  
Draco la regarda. Elle semblait en être convaincue, convaincue que lui, Draco Malfoy, soit à milles lieux d'Harry Potter dans son désir de faire du mal pour se faire du bien.  
« Mais tu crois que Potter n'a jamais eu envie de se venger ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu crois qu'il a tué Voldemort pour sauver l'humanité ? Par civisme, en quelque sorte ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il a souffert toutes ces années pour atteindre ce but avec l'unique force d'un amour incommensurable pour tous les sorciers du monde ? Tu crois ça ?  
-Ou-oui. Pour quelle autre raison ? ajouta-Ginny dans un chuchotement furieux.  
-Pour ses parents ! Assassinés par ce sorcier ! Il a voulu les venger, il a voulu juger lui-même cet acte…  
- Arrête ! Venger n'a rien à voir avec la justice, il ne s'agit pas de juger !  
-On est d'accord. Mais Saint Potter n'est peut-être pas si sain que ça… Il a éprouvé la douleur, lui aussi.  
-Harry n'a jamais torturé personne, et n'a jamais tué personne volontairement, lui ! Il n'a jamais jeté de sortilèges impardonnables !  
-Et c'est lui qui te l'a dit ? Mais peut-être qu'il a voulu le faire… Contre Voldemort lui-même, ç'aurait été du suicide, mais contre un de ses fidèles… Je ne sais pas moi, Bellatrix peut-être ?  
-Jamais ! »  
Ils chuchotaient presque sans bruit mais en y mettant autant de rage qu'ils le pouvaient. Draco crut vaguement entendre du bruit derrière la porte à un moment, puis oublia, emporté par l'énervement.  
« Tu crois que perdre un proche conduit forcément à vouloir se venger ! Mais si chacun résonnait comme ça, rien n'irait ! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! murmura Ginny.  
-Il y a bien plus de gens comme moi que tu ne le penses. Je croyais que tu étais réaliste, Ginny, sors de ta bulle !  
-Fred est mort !  
-Moins fort !  
-Et son meurtrier…  
-Son meurtrier est déjà mort ! C'est plus facile !  
-Personne ici n'a cherché à venger la mort de Fred ! Personne ! Qui ici aurait pu-»  
Ginny s'immobilisa, et Draco sut qu'ils venaient de penser à la même chose.

Il avait passé encore deux jours dans la chambre de Ginny. Ils survivaient à coup de petits gâteaux, ne dormaient pas trop et parlaient, parlaient. Concentrés sur le même objet, ils arrivaient à s'entendre. Ou du moins, même sans s'entendre, ils creusaient vers le même point qu'ils avaient trouvé ensemble. Draco n'était toujours pas descendu remercier Mrs Weasley de tous ses efforts pour lui, et s'en voulait. Toute sa haine concentrée sur la Milice, il n'en avait plus assez envers les Weasley pour ne pas s'en vouloir de son ingratitude. Au matin du troisième jour, ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans une crinière rousse, et ses cils s'entremêlèrent aux cheveux. Ils s'étaient endormis par terre, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il avait dû se rapprocher pendant la nuit. Non, _elle_ avait dû faire ça. Ou peut-être les deux en fait. Pendant qu'il tranchait ce cas de conscience assis par terre, il sentit soudain une présence au dessus de sa tête.  
Granger. Sa grosse tête mal coiffée et les yeux grands ouverts. Draco lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement « tu parles, je te tue ». Il ne s'était rien passé, mais…  
« …de dire « il ne s'est rien passé » aurait pu tout aussi bien dire l'inverse. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'ai une certaine dignité à préserver, et m'acoquiner avec une traître à son sang dans une porcherie c'est assez…  
-T'es vraiment trop con. »

_Il avait été finalement décidé que seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco accompagneraient l'escouade Auror chez les Zabini. Quelques membres étaient déjà présents, et Harry et les autres allaient les rejoindre le soir-même. Avant le dîner, Mme Weasley dit à Hermione d'aller chercher Ginny. Hermione, au son de la voix de Mme Weasley, obéit illico presto.  
« Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher Draco, non ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Bah, tant pis pour lui, répondit Ron. On ne sait même pas s'il est __réellement__ dans sa chambre, on n'entend rien », ajouta-t-il tandis qu'Hermione montait les escaliers.  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
« Ou alors il est mort », chuchota Ron. Les deux rirent méchamment.  
Harry n'avait pas pu attendre et avait déjà commencé son poulet quand Hermione revint dans la cuisine, les joues en feu. Mme Weasley lui jeta un regard interrogateur.  
« Elle ne veut pas descendre, murmura Hermione. Elle semblait bouleversée.  
-Vous vous êtes disputé ? », lui chuchota Harry alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.  
Hermione secoua violemment la tête. Ron lança un coup d'œil à Harry.  
« Tu sais que Ginny est tellement énervée qu'elle grogne toute seule depuis des jours… Peut-être qu'elles se sont disputées mais qu'Hermione ne veut pas en parler. Ginny peut-être très méchante quand elle s'y met._  
_-C'est sûrement ça », lui répondit Harry.  
Il avait la vive impression que c'était beaucoup __plus__ que ça, en réalité._


End file.
